Beneath A Moonless Sky
by lovely-lostmind
Summary: Princess Emma despised royal life, sneaking out at night to visit the town's tavern to hear grand stories of travelers. One night when she goes to the tavern she finds out that pirates have arrived and taken lodging there so she decides to get closer to them, and specifically their captain. Inspired by The Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies.
1. Cunning and Coy

The wind licked at her face, the evening sun blinded her eyes but she didn't stop, she didn't stop Gypsy, her horse. Instead it prompted her to go fast and get out of the clear quicker. As she got closer to the town she could smell the brews and stews that were being prepared for dinner, she could see the of people haggling, she could hear the ocean crash against the docks. Everything excited her, and the more ground they covered, the wider her grin became.

Gypsy slowed down considerably as they neared the edge of the town, giving Emma enough time to throw on her hood before they entered the town. Like clockwork, Gypsy strolled into the town and made way for the _Crescent Hill_, side stepping small children running carelessly into the street.

Once in front of the inn, Emma inhaled and the familiar smell of toil, rum and stew filled her lungs, prompting a smile to curve on her lips.

"Hello miss!" A young boy said grabbing the horses reigns as Emma dismounted, "Would you like me to tend to your horse?"

"If you please, thank you," Emma said giving the boy a smile as she walked away towards the tavern. It had been almost a week since she last left the castle (unsanctioned of course), a week since she last visit the commoners and listened to their stories. Of course she knew she should have stopped going but she couldn't help it, life in the castle was anything but exciting.

She took her usual seat at the end of the bar, sitting down and hunching over the counter, so that you would have never assumed her to be the princess. The bartender brought over her usual, he was the only one who knew her identity, but made no show of it, though he always pointed her in the direction of interesting characters or watched out for her.

"Hello, princess," he whispered lowly, handing her a beer, then looked over at a table on the far side of the tavern, "Pirates pulled into port this morning, the crew and their captain are over in the corner."

Emma followed his gaze and peered through the dimly lit tavern to a table in the center of the tavern with a loud group of men.

She turned back to the bartender and gave him a kind smile from under her hood, "Thank you."

She picked up her drink and slowly made her way over to a table adjacent to the rambunctious group, taking a seat in the chair closest to the table, but her hood had fallen from its place. She wasn't dressed in her usual grandeur and her hair was undone over the sides of her, all for the purpose of being unrecognizable as the princess amongst the commoners.

She had barely taken a seat when someone to her far right (opposite of the table of pirates) took notice of her and shifted from their seat.

"Hello," A voice said from her right, "Why don't you and I leave this place?"

She turned to see a tall man, with dark eyes and chestnut hair, he wasn't bad to look at though his grip on Emma's forearm was deterring; she could see the bartender tense but other than him, the rest of the bar remained oblivious.

"I just arrived, I'd prefer to stay a bit longer," She said politely shaking her head and tried to pull her arm away, "Sir, please let go your hurting me."

"Oh come on darling, come on," He said yanking her off her chair to stand in front of him, "Just one night. Come on."

A few of the men from the table that she was eavesdropping at had silenced and were now watching the display quite uneasily.

"Let go of me, sir!" She said, firmer this time and tried harder to yank her arm away, "Please!"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a prude!" He growled pulling her closer to him.

"Excuse me but I believe the lady said no," A voice said from her left side.

"This is none of your business," The man hissed to the pirate next to Emma, not letting her go for a moment.

"Please sir," She groaned, pulling her arm desperately, "Let go."

"Silence, woman!" The man barked at her.

At this the pirate pushed Emma out of the way, putting himself between the princess and the ruffian, "Sir, I suggest you leave the young lady alone."

The men from the table all silenced and a few of them had stood up, their drinks on the table, eyes trained on the three people. The miscreant saw that he was outnumbered, and that no matter how much he tried he wasn't getting Emma out of the tavern without getting into a fist fight. He glanced with a glare between Emma, the pirate and the group, before grumbling as he threw her arm back at her.

"Trollop," He grumbled as he stumbled backing away, but he only made it a step because the pirate's fist connects with the ruffian's jaw sending him face down on the ground.

"That'll teach you to slander a good woman," The pirate growled, wiping his hands clean and turning to Emma, "Are you hurt, love?"

The entire time, Emma had been frozen, she wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she never had to get violent, she was the princess why would she have a reason? But Emma tore away from the thoughts and turned to the pirate.

"No, no. I'm fine,"She said as she straightened herself,smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress, "Though I have you know I had it under control."

"Oh, it truly looked that way, lass," The pirate said giving her a wink as he turned away and sat back down at his table.

Emma was going to reply to this but why should she, she's a princess and didn't have to defend herself against this pirate, she just came here for stories and that was it. But she couldn't help herself.

"I did," She said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," The pirate said patronizingly, taking a swig of his rum but Emma ignored this instead and went to sit back in her seat, which also happened to be right behind the pirate. With a smug grin she watched the villain from a few moments ago come to and crawl out of the building.

"What business does a beautiful young lady like yerself have here anyway," The pirate continued, "It's quite a dangerous place to be."

Emma turned back to the pirate to see he had his arm draped over his chair so that he could look at her without straining his neck painfully.

"I—"

"Is this man bothering you?" The bartender asked, drying a mug in his hand but he was no longer behind the counter and instead in front of the two.

"Ah no, no it's fine," Emma said quickly but reassuringly, giving him a smile waiting for him to leave. He doesn't for a few more awkward moments but after a few reassuring nods from Emma, he relents to the princess' wishes and resumes his post behind the counter.

"As you were saying?" The pirate said with a chuckle as her turned back to Emma.

"I come here to listen the strange tales of wanderers," Emma confessed bashfully, looking down at her half drained mug.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason as to why you made the effort to sit near our table," The pirate said with a light laugh, "And here I thought it was because of my good looks."

Emma turned to look at him, _actually_ look, at him; because when she was listening to their stories she didn't see his face, only heard his voice and when the man was attempting to assault her, she never really looked at her rescuer:

He had a slim figure, his dark hair (vaguely brown in the light) was cut short enough to pleasantly run her hands through. His eyes were a vibrant blue that made Emma feel like she was looking into the depths of the ocean.

"Oh you flatter yourself, good sir," Emma said coyly, which surprised her because she had no right to lead this man on.

The man's eyes brightened differently: fondly.

"Where are my manners," The pirate said, bowing as much as he could while sitting down, "The name is Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger."

"Emma," She said gently bowing her head.

"Pleasure to meet you Emma," Killian said, taking her hand and gently placing a kiss on it, smiling against her skin with eyes looking up at her.

Emma had to keep herself from shivering against his breath on her hand, thankfully he doesn't hold too long and lets go extending an arm to the other guests at the table.

"This is my crew," Killian said waving his arm around at the table, prompting a gambled mess of 'nice to meet you miss' and 'pleasure to meet you'.

"Nice to meet you all," Emma said courtly, taking the chance to give each of them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Would you prefer to sit here, love?" Killian said, motioning to the free chair next to him, "You won't have to trouble yourself with the struggle to hear our tales."

"Oh I'm very much fine here, thank you," Emma said politely, shaking her head, "I don't want to intrude."

"Non-sense," Killian said with a smile as he pat the seat next to him, "Come, come. You can sit here and listen to our adventures, it won't be an intrusion."

Emma relented and tentatively took a seat in the chair next to Killian, clutching her mug tighter. She sat there nervously, she had never expected pirates to be so receptive and polite, but the more she watched them, the more she noticed little things: such as how they all had perfect posture and all cleanly shaven. She suspected they were ex-navy men, but she would never say it aloud and risk the flight of her new storytellers.

The more beer she drank, the looser her mind and muscles became and before she knew it, she was no longer the rigid princess but now she was Emma the girl with the beautiful laugh and love for adventure that was no longer suppressed. She had become the center of attention of the crew as they told their stories one after another, each trying to surpass the latter and impress the young beauty. All of them told their tale but the Captain; he instead sat and watched the fair young woman who intrigued him.

—

She was laughing at a story being told by one of the crew members when she looked out the tavern's stained glass windows and saw light protruding through.

Morning had come faster than she expected.

Much faster.

And she had about an hours ride awaiting her while her mother was to wake her in half that time.

Panicked, she rose from the table abruptly and stumbled to the door, making the entire table fall silent while the rest of the tavern went about their business. They watched the young woman stagger out without a word or excuse though no one of the crew dared to follow her nor ask her.

She fumbled the door open, regretting drinking so much, but eventually made her way out into the fresh air. She had to shade her eyes from the relentless sun beating down on her drunken eyes.

"Emma!" A voice called after her as she struggled to get onto her horse. She turned to see Killian running to her, "What's your rush, lass?"

"I'm expected home within the hour," Emma looked up at the sun rise then back at the pirate, "I'm truly sorry for running out as I did."

Killian looked back as if to see the whole scene replay but returned his gaze back to Emma who had gotten atop her horse, "Ah, it's forgivable, lass. I've had worse happen to me."

"I'm sure you have, but sir, I've to have left half an hour ago," Emma said apologetically but urgently, "I must go."

"I'm not stopping you," Killian said with a smirk as he raised his hands innocently, "Though I do question if will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," Emma said, giving Gypsy a kick to start, then shouted over her shoulder (to which Killian faintly heard), "Perhaps not!"

Emma rode and dared not look back and instead hurried Gypsy on to arrive at the castle. She was going to return again the next night, she wanted to hear more stories of such grand adventures, but now she had to focus on arriving at the castle before her parents took notice of her absence.


	2. Perhaps, Perhaps Not

"Come now, Gypsy. You're supposedly the fastest horse in the realm," Emma said hoping it would hurry the horse.

It must have worked because at those words the horse quickened her pace and arrived at the castle before the sun got any higher.

"Good girl," Emma whispered as she hurriedly put the horse in her stall and quickly made her way toward the secret castle entrance in the third tree to the right of where her room was. A quick sweeping glance was all she made as she opened the hidden door and scurried down the stairs. It went down two flights then became a long barely lit hall going north then turned into another two flights of stairs going up. She opened the door cautiously peaking around to see if anyone was passing and to her relief it was clear, so she slipped out and hurried down the long bright corridor that lead to her room at the end.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been caught and slipped into the room quietly. A sigh of relief escaped her as she kicked off her riding boots and stripped of her ragged clothes and into her night-gown. She looked at herself in her mirror and touched the bags under her eyes, a side effect of going two days without sleep.

"I must get some sleep soon, or I'll forever look like a poor raccoon," She mumbled to herself as she forced herself away from the mirror. She dragged herself to her bed and slowly crawled under the sheets and snuggled into the mattress, blissfully closing her eyes.

"Sweetheart!" Her mother chimed as she knocked once on the door before pushing it open with a trail of chambermaids following in after her, "It's such a beautiful morning! What are you doing still in bed?"

Emma groaned as she threw the covers off herself and swung her feet over the edge of her bed.

"Emma, what are twigs doing in your hair?" Snow said as she inspected her daughter, "Oh never mind, just be ready, we have a busy day."

"Isn't everyday busy," Emma mumbled beneath her breath as she got ready.

—

It's was the same as everyday, wake up, attend her classes (which she loathed), then shadow her mother around the castle on her duties to understand the life and responsibilities of a queen. She also helped her mother plan for her own 18th birthday ball, which was in one months time.

She went through the monotonous day hoping night came faster than it escaped; waiting for the moment she would be able to escape to Gypsy and ride her loyal horse to the tavern where the pirates would be. Where Killian Jones would be, waiting for her perhaps? But Emma rebuked the idea. He was a pirate, he could have whomever he wished and need not wait for a mere girl such as Emma.

"Emma, dear," Snow said, trying to gain her daughters attention. They were in King's study and Snow bent over a few books while Emma was dawdling about the shelves, her fingers running over their bindings.

"Yes, mother?" Emma said courtly, turning to Snow who had a raised brow, but dismissed her daughter's queer behavior.

"Emma, I was asking you if you'd like to take a journey with your father to the far reach of the land, to the Dark One's castle?" Snow asked, obviously perturbed about the idea.

"The Dark One?" Emma repeated, unsure she was hearing the correct words, "I thought we were to stay away from all affairs with him?"

"Well, my love," Snow said stepping towards her daughter, "The ogre war is taking a large toll on the kingdom and we need help. Though the Dark One has the power to help us-" She needn't finish the sentence because Emma already knew what her mother was insinuating.

The Dark One had a son her age, and she knew the Dark One had always wanted a share in the kingdom, meaning -

"Father is going to engage me to the Dark One's son?" Emma spat the words out as if they were poison on her tongue.

"You know your father would never do this to you if we weren't desperate," Snow say defending her husband David, "We both never wanted this for you, but, we have to think about the kingdom's safety."

"I know," Emma grumbled, she hated that fact, but it was true. Their first priority was the kingdom, they had to protect their people in everyday they can, even if it meant giving their daughter to the spawn of evil.

"When do father and I set out?" She asked her mother, her gazing drift to the floor. Missing her mother's proud smile.

"In three month's time," She replied pulling her daughter into a hug, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"May I be excused?" Emma said somberly, pulling away from her mother's tight hug.

"Pardon?" Snow asked softly looking at her daughter curiously.

"May I please be excused for the night?" Emma repeated, "I-I need to let the information sink in."

"Yes, you look like you need the sleep," Snow said, her face softened and her hand cupped her daughter's cheek softly, "I love you dearly sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Good night mother," Emma said, curtseying before turning for the door, "I love you."

Emma ducked out of the study and hurried to her room. Like hell she was going to sleep, it had been barely a dozen hours since she last saw Killian Jones and his crew. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she missed looking at the pirate captain, but she couldn't be thinking like that, not anymore now that she's betrothed. Against her will, needless to say.

"I can't believe this," She grumbled to herself as she traded her dress for her worn riding attire.

"How did it get to this point?" She growled as she slipped on her most used riding boots. But she knew exactly how. The ogres were getting help from Regina, the wicked wench who had a vendetta against Snow White and Charming. The only person more powerful than Regina was the Dark One and the only way we would get his help is if we unified our families.

Emma shivered at the thought as she slipped out of her room and hurried down the corridor to the secret exit. She had only seen the Dark One once, when he had visited her father to collect a debt; she remembered his skin was putrid green laden with bumps, and his eyes were like that of a reptiles and he had a weird cheery attitude about himself.

She groped her way along the black hall of the secret passage, mentally noting she had to relight the torches when she returned, this time hopefully with time to spare. She made her way to the stairs and tried to climb it, but reduced to crawling a few of the steps until she got her barring right and was able to walk the rest of the two flights up. When she finally reached the top and stepped out of the tree door, she looked around quickly to see if anyone saw and much to her joy, she was in the clear so she hastily made her way to the stables.

"Hello Gypsy," She hummed to the horse, "You look as beautiful as ever."

She whispered kind words to her beloved companion as she saddled and lead her out.

"You ready for a ride?" She asked as she mounted the horse. In response Gypsy snorted and raked up grass with her hooves, waiting for her master to give her the signal.

"Let's go, hyup!" Emma said firmly, the horse moved with little nudge.

Gypsy ran as fast as she chose and walked as slow as she pleased because Emma was in no rush, in fact her mind was somewhere else entirely.

She was thinking about her future husband. What would he look like? What would his likes and dislikes be? Would they even like each other? Was he as repulsive as his father? Her mind was so consumed with worries that she had not noticed they had entered the town and Gypsy was taking her straight to the _Crescent Hill_ as they always do. This time Emma abandoned the cape entirely, but made sure her curled hair was still draped around her face so if need be she'd be able to hide her face with her curtain of gold.

"Why Gypsy, we arrived earlier than I expected," She murmured to the horse as she slid off and tied her to the post, "Would you be a good horse and wait for me?"

Of course she knew there was no need to, the horse was especially fond of her and the feeling was mutual.

Emma walked into the tavern and proceeded to her usual spot at the bar, except this time, her eyes danced around the tavern looking for the pirate and his rowdy crew.

"They're over there again," the bartender whispered to Emma, pointing to the table they occupied the night before.

"Oh I wasn't-" Emma said trying to deny it, but the bartender just shook his head and handed her a beer.

"It's fine, your highness," He whispered, "Your father nor mother will find out of this affair from me."

Emma gave him a sincere grateful smile before picking up her beer and heading over to the table of the most loud men in the entire tavern.

"Ah! The most fairest woman in all the land has returned!" Killian said raising his mug to her, followed by the rest of his crew, "Come, come, Emma! We were just about to start to tell of our wondrous tales!"

"Really!" Emma said excitedly, taking the seat next to Killian, "Oh surely you didn't spend all day waiting for me!"

The men chuckled yet no one denied it and she started to wonder if she was the first person truly enamored with their stories of treasure and adventure.

As they told their stories, Emma started to forget of her royal duties and worries. She became engrossed in their lengthy stories but she never minded at all, she wanted to escape for as long as she could.

Though she never noticed how Killian looked at her like she was the only person in the room, or how he reveled in her laughter.

Though this time the night does not last as long as the one previous.

"But love, you can't stay just a bit longer?" Killian asked as he helped her mount Gypsy.

"I've said before," Emma said, "I've to be back before dawn so my parents don't find me gone."

"But will you return tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

That was how it went for the next month. Everyday like clockwork, she arrived and listened to their enchanting stories, sometimes she heard only one long one and others she would hear five short tales. The more she went to closer she became with the Captain, so much so, she start to sit closer to him, take every chance to brush her skin against him, and I'd be lying if I said Killian didn't noticed, and did not return the sentiments.


	3. Stories

"When are you going to tell me a tale?" Emma asked as Killian and she walked out into the cold night.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Killian asked his voice laced with light laughter, "No, love, I leave the story telling to my mates. My stories are not as grand."

"Oh don't be so humble," Emma said lightly, "You're the Captain. You must have some great stories!"

Their walking had slowed to a snail's pace as they let the darkness of the night wrap around them and the light of the full moon shine down on them.

"If you insist, I do in fact have a story I can tell you," Killian said his right thumb hooking into his belt, "It's a story about a pirate and a princess."

"Hmm," Emma said absent-mindedly, her eyes on the ground as they walked utterly slow yet none of them seemed to mind the pace.

"And one day a pirate docked at a harbor and went to a tavern where he saw a young woman being harassed by a man," Killian continued, "And he saved the princess even though she claimed she had it under control."

Emma was now smiling as she started to notice what he was doing, but decided not to say anything. She wondered if he thought his adventures sacred.

"But they share a drink and his crew tells her stories of great adventures, which are mostly farce," He said, winking at the last part but continued, "But the girl didn't see how the pirate loved to watch her as she fawned over the stories. And she wondered why he never told stories but she never realized-"

They had stopped walking now and Emma was facing Killian.

"- That the pirate didn't tell stories, because he was to busy memorizing every feature of her. The way her lips curled up when she laughed, the way she lit up when she listened to the stories," He moved closer to her, but kept just enough distance between them for her comfort, "He memorized how the light reflected off her green eyes, how the moonlight made her skin glow."

This time Emma stepped forward, looking into Killian's eyes, but she said not a word and let him continue.

"As time passed by," His voice had reduced to a smoky whisper, "He started to realize he was falling for the princess but he needed to know-"

He reached down and spread his fingers against her hands so that they splayed open but not intertwined, "did she love him as he loved her?"

Instead of wondering how he knew she was a princess, she searched his blue eyes, searching for malice, but she found none. And perhaps it was the moonlight, or the alcohol or sweet words. Or maybe even all three, but she grabbed his leather jacket and to both of their surprise, closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell the sea and rum from him, enticing her even more. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she obliged, opening up for him. He groaned into her mouth, the vibrations sending pleasant shivers up her spine eliciting a moan from her and she leaned deeper into him.

That moment seemed elastic as time halted and the world melted around her, leaving only her and Killian alone in the universe.

He nipped at her lower lip and the pain (though little), brought her back to her senses and she pulled away abruptly.

"Oh god!" She gasped, her fingers grazing her lips, "Oh god!"

"What's wrong?" Killian said confused, "Was it something I did?"

"No, oh god no," She said shaking her head but her eyes never leave the ground, "I must to go."

She turned to run but Killian grabbed her forearm, stopping her, "What's wrong? Did I offend you? If I did, I'm sincerely sorry."

"No, it wasn't you. It was me," She murmured, not looking at the pirate.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, stepping forward.

"This," Emma motioned between them, "Us, it'll never work."

"Ah, you being a princess is quite an obstruction, but I'm certain we can figure a way around it," Killian said softly, but Emma just shook her head, feeling horrible she lead this man on. She never intended this to happen, to make I'm fall for her.

"It's not that," She hissed, "I'm to be engaged."

"To whom?"

"To the Dark One's son."

"Is this a jest?"

"If it were, it would be a cruel one," Emma said somberly, turning away from Killian, "I can't be with you."

"Surely there's something done-"

"Are you dim!" She shouted, it pained her enough to reject him, he was only making it harder, "We are but star-crossed lovers. It is best to leave this at rest and never see each other. Ever again."

"Emma, it is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."

"No, Killian," She stopped him and turned away to her horse, but much to her dismay she doesn't hear the sound of his boots following her.

She held her breath as she mounted her horse to prevent tears, but as she lifted her head, he was right at her side.

"Emma, when are you to wed?" Killian asked, desperation trying hard not to surface but she managed to hear it.

"I'm to meet him in two months time, but marry in three," She whispered, ashamed of the words.

"Then be mine for two months," He said grabbing her hand, "and I shall be yours."

All the cog works in Emma's mind halted. Let the pirate love her for two months? Is that not a cruel fate to bestow upon a man? She did not want to be the cause of his broken heart, to have to leave him, abandon him after two months.

"I cannot give you my word, but merely my hope," Emma whispered.


	4. Twisted Every Way

_**Twisted every way/ what answer can I give?**_

The affair continued for another month in total secret, from _his_ crew and _her_ family. It was as good as they could wish it, given their unsavoury circumstance; but never once did they mention her engagement, and that pleased her. Until one night Emma started to think about her future.

She had left the tavern just before midnight as usual and arrived at the castle with time to spare, so she took the time to comb and speak to her loyal companion.

"I don't know how it happened, Gypsy," Emma whispered thoughtfully to the horse, "I just kind of… fell in love with him."

The horse obediently stood still for her master, letting her stoke her back gently.

"I know, it sounds stupid, I'm only eighteen, well seventeen. I don't know what love is," Emma said chiding herself, "Though, I imagine it to be as beautiful as us."

"I can't believe I fell in love with the pirate," She murmured, "I'm engaged and this affair is not right."

Gypsy bobbed her head up and down, her mane lightly brushed against Emma's cheek.

"I know," Emma said softly, "I'm such a fool. I should have never left the castle. I should have been content with my royal life of which commoners can only dream of," She spat out the words as though they were spoiled eggs,"People waiting upon my every need at every moment, doing everything for me. I can't live own life."

The horse was quiet and nibbled on the hay at her feet while Emma put the brush away and closed Gypsy's gate.

"Good night. I shall see you tomorrow," Emma said as she walked out from the stables and toward the castle. She decided to not use the secret passage and enter from the front, her parents should both be asleep as it is possibly well past midnight.

She pushed open the grand doors and made her way down the main hall, letting her gaze drift from painting to painting, but all she could think about was what Killian would be doing at the moment (even though she knew well, that it was wrong to do so).

The hall felt endless as she walked and walked trying to distract herself from her problem.

"Emma, sweetheart, is that you?" A voice called from her right. She turned to see one of the doors open, more precisely, her father's office was open.

"Yes father. It is me," She replied, stepping towards the office and gently pushed the open wider. Her father's desk was facing the door and there were two lounge chairs in front of the fireplace. Her father was sitting in one of the chairs while a stranger was sitting in the other.

"Emma, what a lovely surprise," Her father said getting up and pulling his daughter into a hug, "Come, I want to introduce you to someone of great importance."

"Oh," Emma said, barely audible as her father led her over to the chairs.

"Emma, meet Lord Nikolaus," He said motioning to the fat man trying to rise from his chair, "Lord Nikolaus, my daughter, Emma."

"Ah, King David, your daughter is much more beautiful than imagined," the lord said, but Emma just smiled in response, "Princess Emma this is truly a pleasure."

The fat man then turned to her father, "We shall resume this in the morning, I've grown quite tired and can no longer stay awake."

With that, he gave David a strange look and left, making his way into the hall while David took his seat in his lounge chair.

"Sit with me," He said, beckoning her to sit in the adjacent chair, "I haven't had spare time to spend with my most treasured young lady and I plan to make the most of it."

"Thank you daddy," She smiled widely, taking a seat next to him. She may not spend so much time with her father but she loved him nonetheless and favored him over her mother.

"So, how have you been?" He asked her.

"I've been well, and you?" But her father just shook his head.

"No talk about me, let's talk about you," he said a little too eagerly, making Emma immediately wary, "Anything interesting happen to you of late? Meet any new people?"

"Nothing interesting has happened, why?" She asked, strangely uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"Sweetheart, you can't possibly think you could hide it from me can you?" He said with a raised brow.

Emma felt like a child caught stealing cookies.

"I-I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about," She replied cautiously, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I know you too well," He said, dropping the act of sweetness, "I know you've been sneaking out to the tavern at the most ungodly hours."

Emma wanted to get upset, for many reason, one being that she was not able to fool her parents and the other being that she wished he had expressed this knowledge earlier. She sat there in bitter silence with furrowed brows.

"No need to get flustered over it, I'm your father _and_ you're the princess," He said as if she was suppose to know what he was speaking of, "I need to keep you safe."

"But how did you-"

"You've been followed since the first night," David said keeping a cool face, "At first I was going to confront you about interacting with _pirates_ but as it turns out you caught the attention of a wanted miscreant."

"Father?" Emma said nervously.

"I wanted tell you to keep away, but your mother convinced me to let him grow fonder of you so that you may help us lure him and we may collect on his head, which happens to be just enough to fund us until your wedding," He said the words rather ashamed, "I was against it, I didn't want to go through with it, but everyone including the dwarves were urging me to go ahead with that plan."

"What would I have to do?" Emma asked cautiously, not liking the conversation in the least.

"I- we need you to lure Killian Jones-"

"It's _Captain_ Killian Jones" Emma corrected involuntarily.

"_Captain_ Killian Jonesto the forest, so that Lord Nikolaus' men can capture him without causing a ruckus within the town."

She studied her father, noting every change in every feature of his face. He seemed as though he had gone to hell and back; the ogre wars were taking a great deal from him, emotionally and mentally. Everyone could tell.

"Will you do it?" He asked her tentatively. She loved her father and she could never deny him, but this was asking much of her, of course he didn't know that his daughter had fallen in love with the said pirate. She loved her father more than anything in this realm and the next; but now?

Now she had to choose between her father, who will always be at her side, and a pirate, who is a flight risk because of his perilous occupation.

"Y-yes father," She said rising from the chair, "but I have one question: what did Captain Jones do?"

"He is guilty of many things one of them high treason," David said firmly, "You needn't know the details darling. The rouse will take place the night after your birthday ball, the night after tomorrow."

"Uh-understood father," She stuttered as she walked away from him and into the hall of the castle. She ambled down the corridors towards her room, dreading each step because each one was closer to tomorrow. Each one closer to the day she had to betray her love.

After what seemed as hours of wandering the halls she finally got to her room. She changed into her nightgown and gently laid out on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin but wrapped her arms around her stomach as though she were sick.

And she was. Sick with herself.

She felt her cheeks grow cold as a breeze brushed against her and she lifted a finger to gingerly touch her cheek and no surprise: she was crying.

She didn't hold it back. She fell apart in her bed. Cried for her soul. Cried for her heart. Cried for her love and father. Cried for how cruel this world is. She didn't want all this responsibility, didn't want the power to break someone's heart. She didn't want the future of the kingdom resting on her shoulders. It was too much and everything she was trying to avoid.

She cried until she could cry no more and her sobs became soft whimpers and her eyes slowly closed though a tear occasionally slipped out. She was dreading the new day.

Tomorrow would be the first night she wouldn't spend with Killian.


	5. Music Of The Night

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be**_

The castle was a buzz, with maids going this way and that. Music filled the halls with sweet notes as the musicians rehearsed. The chambermaids were speaking animatedly this morning about the guests at the party and yet all Emma could think about was what grand stories she would be missing tonight as well as the small moments between her and Killian.

The more she thought about Killian and her choice, the more she was leaning in favor of her father. Killian was a pirate, he had done dastardly things to people before and who was to say he wouldn't do them again. Not to mention it was foolish to even have feelings for him because she knew pirates did not spend their nights alone and what made Killian exempt of that?

"Princess Emma," one of the chamber maids said as she was bringing her a pair of heels, "you look beautiful."

"Oh yes, princess, you look absolutely wonderful," Another said as she helped lace the back of Emma's dress.

"Thank you," Emma said bashfully as she turned her head and looked at herself in the mirror while the girls laced her dress and slipped on her shoes.

"If it's not too bold to say," one of the maids gushed "but I would reckon all the men would be fawning over you tonight."

Emma gave her a small smile because she knew she was right, but she only wanted the attention of a certain man, and again she chided herself for such thoughts. She _shouldn't_ - correction- she _cannot_ love a pirate. Her life and status forbade it.

"Emma! Sweetheart! Emma!" Snow called from the hall, "Are you almost ready? We have to confirm the party's itinerary."

—

"Happy birthday, Emma!"

"Oh you look gorgeous!"

"You are a vision!"

"Happy birthday, Princess!"

That was what she heard throughout the night. She usually replied with a smile or a kind word and sometimes both, but all she wanted, was to escape it. She dreaded royal balls, dreaded having to be proper and impress other royals and nobles for no reason. She wandered the night, wondering what her friends at the tavern were doing, telling stories to some other bright eyed wench, or perhaps they were in a jesting mood.

"Why don't you dance?" Snow asked her daughter, holding up a mask to her face.

"What is the point in it," Emma started coolly, "when I'm already betrothed."

"To have fun, darling," Snow said grabbing her daughter's hand, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, mother," Emma said quickly, pulling her hand away and descending the steps from the throne to the wall farthest from the dance floor.

She watched as masked faces waltz with grace around the ballroom, as if nothing else existed but their partner and the music.

She stood leaning on the wall just enough to support her, but not enough for others to tell, and she watched everything. Watched her chamber maids giggle from behind a curtain, the waiter steal a spoon, her parents dancing the way they had before-

"Hallo Princess," A familiar voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see a man dressed elegantly in all black, though his mask had what looked like a wave of red on it, "You look ravishing."

"Hello," She said curtsying, oblivious to the man's identity.

"I pray I'm not being too bold in asking the fair princess for a dance?" The familiar man said holding out his hand.

Emma couldn't help but wonder from where she knew this man, from where they had met. Everything about him seemed familiar.

Nevertheless, Emma took the stranger's hand, "It is not bold enough."

The man laughed gently and swung her forward and she twirled into his chuckling chest, "My apologies, I'll be sure to be much bolder next time."

Emma smiled lightly but kept her distance from the man as she danced, she was an engaged woman and could not be seen pressed up against another man. Though who this man was, started to tease her mind: the way he smelt of the sea, the way he spoke, all felt familiar.

"Oh, gods this music so pretentious," The man said, "It irks me."

"Oh really?" Emma said with a small laugh and a raised eyebrow, "And what music do you prefer."

"Ah, the music of the night," He said as if speaking the name of a lover.

"And what is that, good sir," Emma asked, this man was truly intriguing her now.

"The croaking of the frogs, the chirping of the crickets, the lone wolf's howl," He whispered in Emma's ear.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively, looking up at the man as they waltzed throughout the ballroom.

The man looked down at her and gave her a familiar smile, "Now princess, that would give away the surprise, would it not?"

"I guess so," Emma muttered, suddenly despising the idea of the masquerade party.

"Though I must say I am slightly offended that you have not recognized me," The man said looking down at her with an unmistakable smirk.

"_Killian_?" Emma whispered, clearly alarmed but also relieved, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"_Pirate_," Killian replied, as if it meant something, "Anyway, you look extravagant tonight. Did I say that already?"

Emma could feel her ears burn and her grin widening to a stupid degree, "Yes, you have. Thank you"

"And I shall say it again," Killian said, this time pulling her closer to him and whispering in her ear, "You. Look. Extravagantly. Beautiful."

"Again, thank you," Emma whispered back, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She looked up and noticed that Killian was leading them towards the farthest corner.

"Killian," She whispered.

"Hm."

"Where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise," He said, getting out of their dancing position and took her hand in his. He lightly tugged her towards a door, and after a quick glance over his shoulder, he pulled Emma down the corridor that lead to her room though they stopped at Emma's secret passage.

"How did you know of this passage?" Emma asked as he lead them down the stairs through the now lit hall (which he must've lit because she cannot remember ever doing it herself).

"It was an educated assumption," Killian breathed as they made their way up the flight of stairs and exited from the trunk of the tree. He led her through the dark and she stumbled once or twice trying to keep up with the running pirate until they finally arrived in front of a weeping willow tree.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, grabbing his arm as he pulled her towards the tree.

"Surprise," He whispered as he parted the drooping branches revealing a hidden pond. There were tall iron candle stands that were lit around, almost in a circle while the moon shone down on the pond that reflected its silver light. The smell of the tree and grass, calmness, swirled around them.

"My god!" Emma gasped, her hand covering her mouth as Killian guided her forward, "It's beautiful, Killian."

"I'm glad you like it," He whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her shoulders as she looked out in front of her

"This is truly the most beautiful thing ever done for me," She said softly, turning to him. The black of his mask brought out his blue eyes, making them brighter than ever before. The entire moment felt surreal to Emma, but she never wanted to let it go.

"Dance with me," He said, his voice hushed as he twirled her around into him. She complied and let his hand slip around her waist while the other took her hand; she herself placed her hand on his shoulder and rested her head against his chest. Like that they swayed back and forth, holding each other as if there was nothing else in the world. Only the two of them and that was all that mattered.

She slowly closed her eyes and listened to the music of the night.

The night wrapped them in a blanket of serenity, making Emma fall even farther into Killian's arms. She felt as though she was floating throughout the night, letting Killian lead her. Trusting him. Feeling him.

For the last time.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at her pirate but he was watching her with a smile that broke her heart.

He leaned forward and took her lips into his, a gentle press to accompany the tender night.

"Killian, the night is too old," She said, gently pulling away and looking at the ground bashfully.

He looked up at the castle a ways away from them and saw that she was unfortunately correct.

"Come, we shan't have your parents worried of your absence," He said softly, taking her hand and leading her back the way they had come. They hurried against the darkness, hiding from the palace guards in the shadows as they made their way to the secret passage. Down the stairs and through the hall they ran without a word until they got the grand corridor.

"Good night princess," Killian whispered to her from the other side of the door.

"Pardon? Are you not going to accompany me?" Emma asked him, slightly panicked.

"I cannot, love," Killian said gently, "Fret not, I shall see you tomorrow night and you shall hear your stories."

"If this is how it must be then so be it," She said slowly, dreading his absence, "Good night."

He responded with a soft smile before slipping into the darkness of the passage leaving Emma alone in the corridor smiling happily.

That is, until she remembered her deal with her father. She had to betray her love tomorrow night and yet tonight she had spent a beautiful evening with him. Led him on horribly.

"Oh god," She gasped horribly, "What have I done!"


	6. Leave The Hurt Behind

The next morning she rose later than usual, dreading it all together, but she rose nonetheless. She let the chamber maids dress her, this time without her commentary about how uncomfortable the dress was. This struck her chamber maids as off but they in turn didn't say a thing.

"Miss, have a beautiful day," one of the maids said as Emma left the room. She smirked, because she knew today was only going to end in a disaster.

She hurried out her room and down the corridor to her father's study. She wanted to get this done quick and painless, though she knew the latter would be impossible. As she got closer to the room she slowed her pace until she came to a steady walk, and glided into the study as she was taught because she heard other people in the room and did not want to embarrass her father by being improper.

And she was right.

Lord Nikolaus was at the table next to David having an animated conversation when they turned to see Emma in the doorway.

"Ah, sweetheart, I was just explaining to Nikolaus the rouse," David said patting the lord on his back.

"Yes, very brave of you princess, to do such a thing," Nikolaus said nodding in approval as he turned to David, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes! Yes, I shall just let her know the rest of our plans" David said quickly, then turned to his daughter, "Emma, all you have to do is lure the pirate to the edge of the forest just east of the tavern and we shall make the arrest at sunset."

"Sunset? Is that not too early?" Emma asked but hushed up as she got a beady glare from Nikolaus.

"Nonsense! It's the perfect time," David said, "I shall see you at sunset."

Obediently, Emma left the room, she knew when she was no longer needed (though she had hoped to share a few more words) and hurried down the hall.

She despised this new man she called father. He had changed. He no longer was as caring as before, protecting his daughter from even the slightest scrape or meanest glare. Though she guessed that war changed a man, turned him into something he is not. He became absorbed in the kingdom, paying more care to it than his own wife and daughter.

"Emma! My dear you look lovely," Her mother chimed as she stopped in front of her daughter, "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"No thank you mother. I'm feeling rather ill this morning" Emma said quickly, curtseying politely, before hurrying off to her chambers.

Once inside her great room, she slammed the door and slumped down against it. She couldn't believe she was doing this, betraying her love. He had barely professed his love and yet her she was repaying him with deception.

The more she thought about the rouse, the more she resented her participation. She truly loved Killian Jones, no matter how she looked at it, she loved him. She would do anything for him, yet, she loved her father more, no matter how different he had become, she loved her father. She was twisted every which way and it only scared her that much more.

She didn't cry, instead she sat there, glaring at the ground as she realized that she could not leave Killian without a proper explanation but she knew she would never have the gall to tell him in person.

Her head popped up and she hurried over to her desk, pulling a paper out and inked her pen.

_My dearest Killian,_

_I'm-_

_—_

The sun was just above the trees when Emma sealed her letter. She quickly hid it beneath her clothing as she ran out her door into the hall. She had not time to waste, she needed to give Killian her letter, give him time to read it before it was too late.

Though she felt compelled to use her secret passage and again groped her way through the dark passage, and ran out to her horse.

"Come Gypsy," She said as she mounted her horse and they rode faster than she ever had. Branches clawed at her dress, the wind stung her face as she rode on carelessly, determined to arrive with time to spare.

After what felt like hours upon hours, she finally arrived to _Crescent Hill_, and hastily tied Gypsy up and looked up to the sky; to her relief the sun was barely dipping below the trees.

She stood leaning on her horse, catching her breath which was a mistake because she truly started to think of the outcome.

No more stories of adventure. No more witty remarks. No more blue eyes gazing at her like she was heaven. No more Killian Jones.

She felt a fool for falling so hard so fast for the pirate. They had only met a month ago, professed love just the night before and here she was, trading him for the well-being of the kingdom. One evil for a greater good, she tried to think but it only made matters worst. She started to wonder if the greater good was worth that one evil.

"Oh, Gypsy," She cooed.

The horse merely snorted, ignoring the girl as she continued to graze on a patch of grass at her feet.

She took a deep shaky breath and plastered on a smile as she walked into the tavern.

"Princess," the bartender nodded, placing a beer on the counter. Today she had drawn a bit of attention because she wore her a beautiful dress, though tattered from the ride, it still didn't give way to her status.

"Thank you," She murmured before looking over at the table were the pirates sat but made no move, and instead turned back to the man,"Tell me what am I to do sir."

"About what, your highness?" He asked lowly, as dried a mug in hand.

"Am I to betray the one I love," She said softly looking at the mug in her hand, "Or am I to let him go, help him escape his demise though banish the kingdom to bankruptcy?"

"If I not be too bold miss," The man said tenderly, "I believe you should listen to whatever your heart is saying."

"That only made matters worst," Emma grumbled, her voice full of sorrow, "Wish me luck."

She got up from her chair and softly glided towards the table of pirates who showered her with compliments and greetings:

"Emma! How are you?"

"Ah, yet I see heaven once again!"

"You look marvelous as always, Miss Emma!"

All their words mixed together but Emma caught the essence of them all.

"Thank you, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Emma said brightly, masking her inner turmoil.

"Hello, love," Killian said rising to greet the princess who gave him a soft smile, but he could read something was wrong, "What's the matter?"

Her smile weakened but she held on anyway, "Come, I must speak to you."

"I'll return promptly," Killian told his crew as he followed Emma out into the empty street.

"What is the matter, princess," He asked her as she lead them down the street, "Was I too bold last night?"

Emma was silent for a moment, taking a moment to collect her thoughts and truly decide what she was going to do. Her eyes lifted from the ground to the sky, only to see the sun slowly setting.

"Killian," She said, as she stopped to face him, mustering all the courage she could, "I can no longer see you."

"Why? Are you in trouble? Am _I_ in trouble?"

"No but need you to not argue with me on this subject, Killian, "Emma said not daring to look the pirate in the eyes, instead looking at the setting sun, then took a shaky breath as she made her choice, "For your sake, you must leave now and never return."

"Emma, was it-"

"As I said before, it was not any fault of yours. We are merely not meant to be," Emma said urgently, turning back to him and pulled the letter out from her garments and held it out with shaky hands, "Leave and read this when you are far away."

"What in the bloody hell is going on Emma!" Killian said with a gravelly voice, looking at the letter in Emma's hand, but she can see confusion written on his face.

"I-I don't want to ever see you again," She said, forcing herself to look him in the eyes, "It's for the best."

"Bullocks! If that were the truth, last night would have never happened!" Killian said angrily, "There is more and you're not telling me!"

"I can't tell you Killian!" Emma barked back, looking at the sun that was close to setting completely,"You need to leave! Now!"

"I don't want to leave you!" Killian said strongly.

"You have to leave," Emma growled, "Or I'll leave you."

"You wouldn't" He said his eyes narrowing, "You don't want to, and there's something you're not telling me."

"I only have two choices, turn you in to my father or to let you escape your charges and fate," Emma spat out, "Now leave… I-I… I can't ever see you again."

With everything aired out, they stood in uncomfortable silence. The only sound was that of their gentle breathing and the soft chirping of the crickets, though it was all white noise to them. The tension was tangible in the air and yet, they made not an effort to move.

"All this is a rouse isn't it," Killian said as he looked about the forest line, dimly noting men arriving and trying lamely to hide.

"Leave, now. For your sake," Emma said softly while grabbing his jacket, contradicting her words.

He took her in his arms, holding her for what she knew would be the last time. He looked down at her in his arms and she looked into his eyes.

She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him once more, of never tasting him once more. She pulled him down and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. It was softer than the one from the night before— it was full of affection, and longing.

She pulled away slowly, reluctantly, her eyes still closed, still in his arms.

"Emma, promise me you'll remember me," The pirate whispered.

"I can only give you my hope," She replied, letting go of his coat and putting her letter into his coat.

"Go, now," She whispered, her eyes screwed shut, she didn't want to see him leave her, "Leave me. Now."

"As you wish."

He didn't move for a moment, but she felt him look to the sky, then reluctantly slip away from her, swiftly slipping into the shadows of the town.

The trees shuffled and Emma heard the groans and curses from the men among the forest. She kept her eyes shut, trying to prevent her tears from escaping.

"You insolent fool," She heard Nikolaus say from somewhere off to her left, but she didn't turn, she didn't care. She felt as though a piece of her had been taken away and again she felt like a fool for allowing herself to feel in such a way.

"You are the guest in _my _kingdom," David growled, "You will _not_ insult my daughter, no matter the reason."

"But she's let-"

"No_ matter _the reason," David reiterated.

It mattered not to Emma, she was a broken heart and nothing could mend it, not even her father.

"Emma are you okay?" Her father asked her, wrapping her in a coat and pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's… It didn't matter," Emma lied, "I cared not for him."

Emma opened her hardened eyes and turned to her father, "Can we go home now?"


	7. My Heart Will Go On

She thought the loss would become easier as time passed but she could not have been more wrong. Her heart ached for his sweet words, her body ached for his gentle touch, her soul longed for him. She went through the next month as a shell of a person, scrapping by each day careful to not alert her parents and cautious with each word shared with her chamber maids; She listened to many and spoke to few.

She rose as usual and let her maids dress her in a fine purple silk gown, though that day was the day she was to set out to meet her fiancé with her father. Of course she was dreading the moment, but she was going to accept like the princess that she was.

Her kingdom before herself.

"Emma, are you ready?" Her mother asked from outside the door, "Your father is awaiting you in the carriage."

"Yes mother, I'll be out in a second," She replied flatly as she had of the late.

"I must go and cannot see you off," Her mother continued not paying mind to her daughter's tone, "Be safe and remember I love you."

"I love you too," She replied automatically, as her chamber maids finally finished dressing her.

"Oh Miss, I do hope you fancy your fiancé," One of the maids said as Emma went for the door.

"I too," she muttered as she fled the suddenly small room into the hall and hurried to the carriage awaiting her outside.

"Emma!" Her father said greeting her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you father," She said courtly with a curtsey, "Shall we set off?"

"Yes, yes," He said as he opened the door for his daughter and followed in after her (he never got used to having the door opened for him).

It was a days journey that they spent in silence, nothing said between the two of them. Nor did they want to speak, for after the failed rouse they both drifted apart for their own reasons and her father had announced just a week earlier that they had to move forward the wedding: to tomorrow night.

The time flew by for Emma as she thought about the stories she remembered from the tavern though her father interrupted as they got closer to the Dark One's castle. She looked out her window and saw the sun was just falling below the tree line, making the trees glow with an outline of gold.

"Emma, sweetheart," David started, but didn't finish his thought, leaving Emma to guess what he was going to say. Though she only had a second because they had stopped in and the butler had opened their door.

"Welcome, King David." He said with a light bow, "Princess Emma."

The two royals gave the man a nod as they disembarked their transportation and stepped forward.

"Follow me, _he_ is expecting you," the man said as he led them up the stairs to the entrance and down a grand hall.

Emma took note of the inside of the castle. It was bland with few decorations and open windows. It was as if though the man was sheltering the castle from the outside world.

Emma turned her gaze back to her front when she heard steps approaching her; a man perhaps two and twenty, with dark hair cut short enough to not cause a nuisance but hovering over his dark brown eyes. She thought he didn't look fat but he didn't look thin either, but she stopped the criticism right there.

"Welcome, King David!" The man said, stepping forward with his hand extended, "My name's Baelfire."

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you!" David said shaking the man's hand then motioned to his side, "This is my daughter, Emma."

The man took her hand and kissed it but when he looked up at her he halted, as if struck by a wall, "You are more beautiful than I imagined, words can do your beauty no justice, Princess."

Emma gently took her hand away and curtsied politely, "Thank you."

"And your father?" David asked courtly.

"Ah, follow me," Baelfire said, waving farther down the hall. It was laden with armor and other trophies yet the hall managed to remain bland.

They arrived in front of two large doors and Emma could only assume that they were the entrance to the study.

"My father is awaiting you sir," Baelfire said opening the door for him, "The princess and I are to remain outside."

"Fine," David said looking at his daughter before giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Stay safe."

"Always," She replied with a smile as he slipped into the study. She and the man stood outside momentarily in the awkward silence but Emma didn't want to say anything.

"So, Princess-"

"Emma is fine."

"_Emma_, would you like me to show you around the castle?" Baelfire asked motioning with his hand.

"It's rather bland, I'd prefer not to die of boredom," Emma said frankly but it result in a chuckle from Baelfire.

"You are quite right my lady," Baelfire said looking around as if for the first time, "I always tell my father that we need more paintings."

"Hm," Emma hummed, giving the man a patronizing smile before turning to acknowledge the suit of armor to her right. Though she wasn't really admiring it's polished silver but instead chiding herself for being so cold to the man; it was no fault of his that Emma was hurt, in fact it was the fault of no ones but her own.

She thought she might as well become friendly with him since tomorrow night she was to wed him. And yet she just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Prin- Emma," Baelfire started stepping forward, "Would you like to go on a stroll through the forest with me?"

"I just rode through the forest for an entire day," Emma said disinterestedly as she gently tough the silver suit, "I've seen enough of the forest for the day."

"I haven't got the time anyways."

"Then why did you propose the idea?"

"My apologize," He said bashfully looking at the ground between his feet and Emma thought he looked adorable turning red; like a child caught in a lie.

"The reason I don't have time to go for a walk is that I have a meeting in the Floating City," He started, lifting his gaze, "Would you wish to accompany me into the city?"

"Floating City?" Emma said, clearly intrigued, "It sounds interesting. Yes, I would like to visit."

—

The ride to the Floating City was short, and Emma was glad because she was only forced to share a few words with her fiancé before arriving.

The city itself was in fact a floating atop the murky water of a lake that flowed into the ocean, with a wooden draw bridge that extended towards the shore. The buildings were made with wood and some type of stone, having a charm all of their own.

They rode up as far as they could, which happened to be midway through the draw bridge and they both disembarked the carriage.

"I shan't be long, an hour at most, shall we rendezvous here then?" He said with a smile as they got to the entrance of the city.

Emma was nearly about to agree, that was until she had spotted a familiar ship docked at the harbor.

"Worry not, I'll find my way back," She said giddiness rising in her stomach.

"As long as you're at the castle safely," Baelfire said, giving her a charming smile, "I'd hate for your father to kill me before our wedding."

She gave him a weak unamused smile, "No need to worry. I'm plenty of safe on my own."

"Are you sure, princess?" Baelfire asked once again, and Emma could see he was uncomfortable with her alone.

"Give me your cloak," Emma said holding out her hand to which he gave it to her, "Now, I'm sure. Good night, Baelfire."

She turned and left not waiting for a response as she tied on the new article of clothing, threw the hood on and made her way towards the city's only tavern. She strode in the shadows of the moonless night, along the walkway with everything running through her mind. It had been a month, but it felt like an ocean of time.

She finally entered the tavern and pushed her nervousness aside, though she forgot to rid of her worry. Because once entered the dimly lit but crowded tavern she saw the familiar leather clad pirate seated alone at a table apart from his jolly crew and every worry came flooding into her mind. He was hunched over a drink with a bitter look, as he stared murderously at the wooden table in front of him. What if he forgot her? What if he moved on? What if he was angry? What if he was to hurt her? Nonsense, he would never hurt her but she still worried.


	8. Beneath A Moonless Sky

**_~Blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul~_**

"Boldness, be my friend," She prayed as she strode towards to the pirate, pulling the hood tighter around her face to hide from all those that were familiar with her. It worked for some time, though when her shoes creaked against the wood, the pirate's head shot up.

Emma froze in her spot (one would have mistaken her as a statue) while the pirate stood up with a still face and air of indifference. He shared not a kind look nor word with her and instead of making his way towards her, he went towards the inn owner. He let a shilling bounce on the counter and in return the inn owner gave him a key. With a quick cold glance at Emma, Killian turned and swiftly made his way up the stairs to where the rooms were located.

When he turned the corner and was out of sight, Emma's frozen spell broke and she hastily made her way to the inn owner.

"What room did that man just go to?" She asked the inn keeper.

But he ignored her and continued to look busy with his books.

"I asked what room did that man go to," She said, authoritatively this time, sliding four shillings on the counter towards the man. The sound of the currency sliding on the wood made the man look up with a greedy mile.

"The third room on the left, miss," He said putting his hand over the coins and letting them fall into his pocket while Emma swiftly ascended the stairs upon which Killian had just gone. As she rounded the corner of the platform she took in the atmosphere. The corridor had an endearing charm about it, with it's wooden walls and gentle candle glow and quiet hall.

"Three doors to the left," She hummed quietly as she counted the large wooden doors, "One…Two… Three."

There she was, the Princess of the Enchanted Forest, at the door of a wanted pirate, a criminal, an enemy of the crown, when she should have been at the castle with her fiancé. But she didn't want to be with her betrothed, it petrified her to think a man whom she did not love would take her in two nights time. She knew her stars shone darkly over her, there was no doubt about it.

And yet she was here knocking (tentatively to say in the least) at the pirate's door.

For a moment there was nothing. No response.

Again, she knocked, firmer this time.

This time the door creaked open, but Emma fully prepared herself for him to rebuke her and send her on her way.

"Emma," Killian said slightly surprised but it quickly turned into a smirk, "What did I say about taverns being a dangerous place for women?"

"Killian," She breathed throwing her arms around him, and breathing in his familiar musk, "Oh how I've missed you. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Killian said tentatively wrapping his arms around Emma, "You put your kingdom first. I cannot be mad at you for that."

"Oh, why are you so gentle with me. I hurt you and yet you receive me with open arms," She breathed, looking up at him as her hands crept up the nape of his neck. He wore a black poets shirt absent of his black vest but he still wore his black leather pants. He had dark circles under his eyes, his lips pressed together in a thin line though at the sight of her, they teased ever so slightly up. He looked horrible and Emma felt a dagger was twisting in her gut because she knew it was her fault.

"Killian, I'm sorry," She sighed, looking up into his blue eyes that glowed from the faint candle light in the hall; there they held their everlasting gaze and did not even dare to let out a breath, afraid it would break the fragile air. Like a switch, the atmosphere changed. Electrified and soothed. Penetrated and calmed.

Their gaze held a thousand words and more; unspoken words shared with a flutter of a lash, while other, _much_ needed words, did not dare intrude on this moment.

Time crushed Emma's lungs and she couldn't help but gasp for air. That gasp broke the stillness and Killian cupped her face, bringing her lips to meet his.

It's one sided at first, for Emma's surprise paralyzed her, but slowly her eyes close and she fell into the kiss. Into Killian's arms, as he pulled her into his dark room and she followed willingly with her arms still locked around his neck.

A nagging voice in the back of her mind kept telling her how wrong this was, she was to be married tomorrow after all, but the deeper he pulled her, the more distant the voice became.

They stopped just feet before the bed and Killian looked down into her eyes, unspoken words shared, that her dress needed to come off.

With some effort Emma is able to release the dress and petticoat, letting them fall into a puddle around her feet. Killian stood for a moment and Emma could feel his gaze taking her in, worshipping every inch of her and that frightened her. She was to marry tomorrow and here she was, a wanton woman for her pirate. He quickly placed replaced his mouth upon her, drawing her out of her thoughts, which she was more than thankful for.

They stumbled backward onto the bed and he gently laid her down, his lips trailing kisses on her jaw and down her neck, making her arch into him. She eagerly unbuttoned his shirt and rolled it off his shoulders, letting her hands roam the expanses of his chest.

"Gods, Emma," He mumbled against her between kisses, his stubble rubbing against her secret skin making her moan. She moved her hands to fist in his hair as he kissed the plane of her stomach and placed his hands on her thighs. Her eyes fluttered close and she reveled in every sigh, every moan Killian had to offer, burning everything into memory.

"I love you."

—

Killian arose and was fully dressed just before the night bled into day. As he buckled on the belt of his coat he stole a glance at the peaceful princess in his bed. She looked so much younger in her sleep, with all her features relaxed and at rest. Even though the night was lightless, for the moon had hidden away, he could see how the blanket only covered half of her pale naked body. Oh how he wanted to shuck his clothes and mold his body to her's, and stay with her in his arms for eternity.

It was as though the night before was a dream to him, a night he shan't soon forget, a dream finally fulfilled, but the beginning of a loathed curse.

He wanted to stay and to watch her wake, to see how the morning sun shone flecks of gold in her hair and admire how her eyes flutter open to the new day, but such thoughts were just as cruel as teasing a beggar with bread he will never have.

"Farewell, for thou art too dear for my possessing" He whispered stooping down to brush a stray strand of gold off Emma's cheek.

With a gentle kiss, and one last flutter of her eyelash, he stole away into the moonless night just as he had stolen her heart.

"Such is my love to thee, I so belong."


	9. These Days

The days started and ended, the minutes slithered by. All to the despair of Emma. It had only been five months that she had last seen Killian Jones and it ached more and more every day. During the first few weeks of his absence she found that sleep evaded her and when she _was_ able to sleep he haunted her dreams. He may have left Emma behind, but he also left her with more than she had bargained for. Much more. And yet, she did not mind it in the least.

Her wedding turned out to be almost as wonderful as she had imagined, though there was one major fault: She was not marrying her love. She was forced to marry a man she had just met. Baelfire was a good man, in fact, a perfect husband. Too perfect. It only pained Emma even more because this man who barely knew her, treated her well and she didn't even love him back.

Oh but that night! The night before her wedding, when the moon had hidden to give Emma and her love privacy.

She remembered that night all too well. They moved as one, perfectly in sync, sweet words exchanged. The only care in the world they had were each other. He loved her and she loved him and in that moment, that was all that mattered. But she also remembered how she had awoken that morning, determined to profess how much she loved Killian and how she was willing to run away with him; but she would never shared a word with him after that night, for he fled before the sun could catch him. Leaving her with a broken heart in bed and an enveloped letter on his pillow. An envelope she had yet to open. A letter she feared to open. A letter she dared not think about and hid for fear her husband or father would find it.

Though this morning both her father and husband were out in the forest while she sat on the edge of her bed holding the envelope in her hand, glaring at the word scrawled upon the envelope: _Emma_.

She stared at the words written by his hand and wondered what those hands were touching now.

"Emma!" He mother crowed from outside her chambers, "Are you decent?"

"Yes mother," She replied stuffing the unopened envelope into her garments, "Come in."

Her chamber doors croaked opened and her mother bursted inside with the jolliest of smiles, "Oh Emma you are just glowing!"

Emma gave her mother the sweetest of smile, "Thank you mother. You look beautiful yourself."

"Oh sweetheart, you flatter me," Her mother said, embracing Emma, "How are you feeling dear? Still having morning sickness?"

Emma shook her head, with a smile, "It hasn't persisted for the past week."

"Good, good," Her mother said cheerily, "Oh I still cannot believe you and Baelfire and having a child! And only four months until we get to welcome the child!"

At the mention of his name, Emma's spirits dropped, "Yes, Baelfire and I. _Our_ child."

She remembered the moment she realized she was with child. It was a month after her wedding when she first felt the symptoms, though she dared not tell a soul for she had not yet laid with her husband. Out of fear that her secret be revealed, she laid with her husband that night, but all she could think of was how much she wished she was with Killian.

"Have you and Baelfire thought of any names?" Snow asked her daughter, grabbing her hand.

"No we haven't," She said looking down at her hands in her laps. She hated talking about her child. Of course she loved it, but she just didn't like the secret she had to hide.

"And you? What names have you thought of?" Her mother asked, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I've not thought of any yet," She lied.

She did have one in mind. One she would very much prefer if her child were a boy. She remembered the stories about him, and how he was a fine, honorable man who was a great leader.

A man she dearly wished to have met. A man _he _wished she could have met.


	10. What Hurts The Most

**_What hurts the most_**  
**_Was being so close_**  
**_And having so much to say_**  
**_And watching you walk away_**

"Did you hear the news?"

Killian looked up from his pint and at one of his crew members, whose name he couldn't remember due to his drunken stupor.

"What," he growled. For the past several months he had been exceptionally cold and he didn't know why. No. That was a lie, he knew exactly why: he loved Emma enough to leave her behind so that she can live the life that she oh-so deserved; a life of riches and everything she deserved and more. Everything he couldn't give her.

"Our old friend, the princess, has a son," His crew mate replied, taking a heavy seat next to the Captain.

"Emma has a son?" Killian repeated slowly, turning the words over just as slowly in his mind.

His shipmate nodded, "Yes, and there are rumors floating around the child."

Finally the words sunk in and Killian only felt that much worst. The only love of his life was happily married and had a son with a man Killian had come to despise.

Killian shook his head, clearing it of all the clouded emotions and focusing on his crew mate…. Jim, that's his name.

"What are the rumours?" Killian asked, his trip down memory lane had sobered him up quicker than he liked, but he need a clear head because rumours have some truth in them and are great for blackmail.

Jim leaned in close and whispered lowly, looking around paranoid, "It's said, that the child is not of her husband."

"How so?" Killian asked immediately intrigued. His mind shot to that night, just several months ago, when he knew her and memorized every inch of her.

"The child is said to have eyes as blue as the sea and hair as dark as night," Jim said lowly, but looking at his captain expectantly. He was one of the few that were perceptive enough to notice the dalliance between Killian and the Princess.

The Captain looked at Jim, "He must have his grandfather's eyes and fathers hair."

"Killian, you know as well as me that, _that_ is far from the truth," Jim said, accusation hidden in his tone.

Killian shot him a dark look that masked his denial, "It is Emma and Baelfire's son. Don't ever bring this up, again."

Jim raised his hands innocently and took a swig from his mug, "Aye, aye, Captain."

Killian sat there staring at his mug, every emotion fighting to take control of him. He felt pain as he realized that he gave up what he treasured most. He felt regret for never telling her how much he loved her and how he would lay down his own life for her. He felt agony because he was living every minute without Emma. He felt fear because he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance at something as beautiful as he had with Emma. He felt hatred against himself because he was such a fool for letting her go and now he had to live in agony.

The storm of emotions was raging inside of him, relentless and careless. Destroying him slowly. Desensitizing him to everything within him. The the rain outside and the sounds from inside the tavern, all turned into white noise as he caged all he had inside. He became numb.

"Tell me Jim-bo," Killian said looking up with a strange sparkle in his eyes, "How does a short trip to Neverland sound?"

"It sounds grand, Cap'n" Jim replied the spirit of the table lifting, "when do we sail?"

"We leave at dawn," Killian started, before looking at his mug quickly then at Jim,"But first, what's the boy's name?"


	11. A Thousand Years

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Ten years passed. Ten long, years. Each month, each season passed as though they were eons. Ten long years after she separated from her beloved. Five years of living a lie, and the last five of giving up.

And now here she was in her and her husband's castle (a wedding gift from the Dark One) running around frantically trying to find her son.

She ran up and down the halls, fear coursing through her veins. It was nothing new for her son to go wandering off on boyish adventures but today was different. She had heard through her maids that there was a pirate ship that had made port just miles away, a ship pirated by the dreadful Pirate Captain Hook. She had only heard tales about this pirate, that he only had one hand and a hook for the other and that he was the cruelest and merciless of all pirates. She also heard tale that he kidnapped for ransom or murdered for hire, and much, much worst. Of course she also heard the rumor that he was not always like that, and that before he lost his hand and much longer before that he had loved but his love betrayed him, there were other versions of the stories as well but Emma was concerned not about them but her son.

She stumbled over her dress, down the grand hall towards the castle butler, "Have you seen-"

"He's in the gardens your highness," He replied motioning to the grand doors leading to the large open gardens.

"Thank you," She said quickly and turned towards the garden. Emma couldn't help but laugh inside, her son must have been just like his father: adventurous and a handful. Both full of energy and running off.

As soon as she pushed open the grand doors, all good feelings melted away and her heart leaped into her throat as she heard the clashing of metal on metal. Could her son be fighting for his life at this moment? Never, they have guards everywhere… But what if they weren't there to save him, if they didn't get there in time.

She picked up her dress and ran towards the sound of the swords, the sun beating down on her as she ran through the garden maze.

But nothing prepared her for what she saw as she rounded the corner to the center of the maze.

"Killian?" She gasped, as she saw the pirate with a sword in hand taking defensive posture.

"It's Hook now," Killian said straightening himself but keeping an eye on the boy.

"Hook?" Emma said, looking at him confused as many emotions crashed into her at once. She had dreamed of this moment for what seemed like a thousand years and here she was, face to face with her love once more.

"Is it really you Killian?" She asked tentatively as she took a step forward to the man while time seemed to have frozen around her. There had been nights when she thought she saw him, at the end of the hall or around the corner, and in that moment, she didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"It is, my dear," Killian said bowing and kissing her hand gently before straightening.

"He's a pirate!" the boy said excitedly, dragging Emma's attention away from Hook.

"Your boy, Liam, is quite the swordsman," Hook said with a chuckle as he glanced at Emma then back at the boy.

"Liam!" She yelped as she caught sight of a small cut just above her son's eyebrow, "I told you, you couldn't leave the castle! This is what happens! You hurt yourself by fighting people bigger than you!"

"But mother, it was such a beautiful morning," The boy whined, "and the sun was just begging me to come out!"

"Yes mum, why can't we go out and have a friendly sword fight on this beautiful day?" Hook remarked, sheathing his sword.

Emma shot him a glare but looked back at her son's eyebrow, "This could have been much worst."

"Oh he'll be fine," Hook said nonchalant, "I only grazed him, a reminder to keep his guard up.."

Emma just ignored him and continued to tend to her son, "Liam, go inside and have one of the maids clean and bandage the cut."

"Will I be able to come back?" Liam asked excitedly.

"We'll see, but for now go. I'll be in soon," Emma said kissing her son on the forehead just before he sprinted off towards the castle. She watched Liam run, and as soon she was sure that he had made it to the castle she turned back to Hook.

"He's quite the boy isn't he, very adventurous and a great swordsman," Hook said looking at Emma with eyes clouded like a mask.

"What are you doing here?" She said sharply.

Hook ignored her and continued, "And his eyes! They are as blue as the ocean herself! Much like mi-"

"Killian what do you want?" Emma repeated coldly.

"It's Hook," He replied sharply, stepping forward quickly and raising his hook to her face. Yet Emma, unfazed, stepped forward with newfound confidence.

"What are you doing here, _Hook?"_

The tense moment broke as Hook backed up and chuckled lightly, "I've come to see the princess, why else?"

Emma scoffed and started to turn away, "Yes, come see the princess ten years after you leave her behind."

"I did it for your good!" Hook said defensively, "I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes! You did!" She turned shouting, "And you ran away!"

"I didn't run! I left you behind for your own good!" He replied, trying to keep his voice level but failing.

"But I loved you!" She shouted angrily.

"You deserved better!" He retorted.

"I wanted you! I was going to profess my love to you," She replied, her voice rising, "I was going to run away with _you_. I only wanted you."

Hook shook his head at her words, "The life of piracy is not fit for a princess."

"What makes you think you know what's good for me?"

"Because I loved you too. I still do, I always will," He said after a short pause, "And I would have never forgiven myself if harm would befall you while aboard my ship."

"But why did you have to leave me that way?" Emma said, her voice cracking.

"Did you not read the letter I left you?" Hook said gently, stepping forward.

Emma shook her head, "I've not looked at the envelope in years."

Hook sighed and pulled out the unopened letter she had given him, "I haven't opened mine either."

"I guess we've both been in the dark, haven't we," Emma said lowly, her voice cracking, "I was so hurt, so lost."

Hook stepped towards her and caressed her cheek with his good hand, "I know and I'm sorry. Gods above know how I've died every hour away from the moment I left you."

"Oh Killian," She whimpered, "Why couldn't you have just stayed just one more night."

"Because the moment the sun hit your skin, I would have been powerless and would have stayed forever," Killian said softly.

"But now it's too late," Emma said looking away, "I've started to learn to admire my husband."

"But you don't love him do you," Killian said.

But all Emma could do was avoid his eyes and instead looked at his hook, "Killian, what-what happened?"

Without meaning to, she reached out and gently touched his left arm, to which he flinched and pulled away.

"I got into a fight a few years back," Hook lied, avoiding her eyes.

"My god, I'm so-"

"Mother! Father is home!" Liam shouted as he ran to her.

She gave Hook a look between longing and sorrow before turning to her son, "I'll be right in, I just need to finish talking to-"

But as she turned back to face Hook, he was gone. Leaving emptiness in his wake.


	12. Teardrop

_**Love, Love is a verb**_

_**Love is a doing word**_

"Mother, are you coming?" Liam asked.

Emma stared at the empty space for a moment longer before turning to her son and walking towards him, "Yes, of course."

Liam smiled before turning to run off toward the castle, while Emma took all the time in the world to go up the stairs because she was so enveloped by her thoughts.

Her pirate had come back for her. The moment she had waited for, for years, and yet, something inside of her tore. She was not sure what it was, but it tore at her heart and she could do nothing to sooth it. All she could think about was how she had to just wait out his stay, and hope that the did not come back, because gods know that she would not be able to stay away from him.

"Emma," Bae said, pulling her out of her thoughts as he embraced her and kissed his wife, "I'm so glad to be home."

Emma looked at her husband and masked her inner turmoil, "I'm happy you're finally home. Two months is too long of a voyage."

Baelfire's smile lowered into a frown, "I just remembered I have to go into town for some business, It'll be a night, is that okay?"

Emma gave him the best smile she could, "Of course, the kingdom comes first."

"That's my love," Baelfire said before looking at Liam, "Take care of your mother, will you."

"Always!" The boy chirped as he walked with Bae to the stables.

Emma sighed, as she watched her son and husband walk off, thinking about how that could've been Killian and Liam…

"Don't fill your mind with fantasies Emma," She whispered to herself as she entered her chambers.

The door slammed shut behind her making her jump around.

"But love, fantasies are make this world turn 'round," Hook said stepping out from the shadows.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Emma asked her nerves calming down, "I thought you left."

"Like I could leave you again," Hook said stepping towards her, "I just didn't want to get seen by your husband.

"Wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, we wouldn't," Emma said defensively, "I…"

"You what? Love him?" Hook said stepping forward, "You and I both know that's not true. That your heart will always belong to me as mine does to you."

Emma stepped back, and looked him squarely in the eyes, "What if I didn't love you anymore."

Hook paused for a moment, searching her eyes for truth in the words, "You are a bad lier love."

Emma took a step forward her gaze strong, "What if I said you were dead to me."

Again Hook searched her eyes, and saw how empty her words word, "Then I've nothing to live for."

"That's not true," Emma said glaring, "You'd do anything to stay alive, you're a pirate."

He shook his head, "No, Emma. I would have nothing to live for because even though I left you, I knew I would always be in your heart."

"How could you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because you are like me, we love with everything we have," Hook replied softly, looking at his hook,"We love even if it means we get hurt."

Emma followed his gaze to his hook, and this time she stepped forward to touch it, "Killian tell me what happened."

Hook opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly, "No, it's nothing interesting."

She sighed and turned away walking towards her mirror, "What did you come for?"

Hook lifted his eyes to watch her looking at him through the mirror, and he stepped close behind her.

"Killian?" She asked as he stepped forward and placed his hand and hook on her hips and kissed her exposed shoulder, making her shudder, "What did you come for?"

"I came," He said punctuating with a kiss, "for you."

Emma's eyes fluttered close, "What- what do you mean?"

He pulled away and spun her to look her in the eyes, "I came to take you away."

At those words Emma's eyes shot open and she pulled out of his grip, "Take me away? But I have a husband, a life… A son."

Hook looked at her and saw that she was only hanging onto this life style by a thread, "A husband you don't love, a life you despised. Is that really how you want to live?"

"But Liam?" Emma choked out.

But Hook knew better, he knew the secret she tried so hard to keep.

"I'm sure his father will care for him," Hook said evenly, watching her, observing her reaction.

Emma shook her head, "But he needs his mother. His father… Oh, his father would be a mess."

"Is the boy even his?" Hook asked, testing to see how far her lie will go.

Emma's eye shot to him, "What!"

"I asked," Hook started lazily, "Is the boy even his?"

"How dare you!" Emma started, storming towards him and raised her hand to slap him but Hook caught it.

"Please Emma, you can't believe that his own father wouldn't recognize him," Hook started, "And Liam? You and I both know you named him after my brother. Tell me the truth."

Emma's eyes searched his face for a tell that he was bluffing but she found none, "Tell me what happened to your hand."

"No."

"Suit yourself," She growled heading towards the door that lead to the grand hall, "I'll just call the guards."

"Wait..."

"What?" She turned around as her hand reached the handle.

"The Dark One. He took it from me," Hook started, look down ashamed.

"Why?"

Hook looked up and sighed scratching behind his ear, "I had gone to Neverland after I heard you had a child, and month just after I arrived the Dark One found me and told me he knew of our dalliance and that the boy was actually our son."

Emma gasped and shook her head, "How did he-"

"I don't know," Hook replied shaking his head, "But he said that if I wanted the boy to be safe, I had to stay away from you, and he took my hand as a reminder. I could not see you for as long as he lived."

"And he died just last year," Emma gasped as all the clues started to fit together.

"I traveled realms to come back and see you the moment I could."

"Oh Killian," She cried, "I'm so sorry. For everything. All I've done is caused you pain."

"You've nothing to apologize for," Hook said holding Emma tightly, "I would do it all again if it meant that you and the boy would be safe."

Emma raised her teary eyes to look into his, "But you didn't even know for sure if the boy was yours…"

"But I knew he was yours and that was all that mattered," Hook replied kissing her forehead, "Emma I want you to know that there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

That was when the teardrop that changed the entire course of their lives, fell to the ground.


	13. Look With Your Heart

They stayed in each others arms for what seems like an eternity until Hook finally pulled away from her arms.

"What say you Emma," Hook said looking at her with hopeful eyes, "You and the boy, come away with me."

Emma lifted her eyes to meet his and worry filled her heart, "I- I need to think about it."

Hook held her out at an arm's length, observing her and then nodded, "Of course. Though please be prompt about it, I leave tomorrow at dawn."

Emma nodded quickly and pulled out of his arms, "I'll have your answer by tonight."

The door creaked open and Emma turned swiftly only to see Liam tentatively pushing the chamber door open, "Mother, father left."

"I know dear, " She said softly with a smile.

"Captain Hook, is that you?" The boy asked, obvious excitement threatening to spill over.

"Aye, lad. The one and only," Hook replied with his signature smile.

"His name is Killian," Emma corrected, but the boys paid her no attention.

"Did you come back to finish our duel?" Liam asked excitedly, stepping forward unceremoniously.

"Ah, to the contrary, I came to speak to your mother," Hook said nodding in Emma's direction, "I'm on my way out though."

"Oh please Captain, please one more duel!" Liam begged but his mother went and placed a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up.

"Liam, you'll have your chance to have your duel, but Killian must go and I must speak to you," Emma said courtly.

"Is your ship in the dock?" Liam asked forgetting his grammar, "Can I aboard it?"

"May I go aboard," Emma corrected but again her words were forgotten.

"Of course lad," Hook said with bright eyes, "I'll even let you sail it."

"Really!" Liam chirped.

"No."

"Aye."

Killian turned to Emma and smirked at her motherly instincts, "I best be off, you send the boy when you wish. I'll be at the docks."

And as quickly as he had appeared he disappeared out the window.

"What an odd way of leaving," Liam said looking at the window Killian had left from.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Oh son."

"What?" Liam asked turning to his mother who was now sitting on the foot over her bed.

"Come sit," She said patting the seat next to her and the boy obeyed.

"What's the matter, mother?" Liam asked, his curious eyes searching his mother's for an answer.

"Nothing dear. I just want to ask you something," Emma said gracefully, as she looked at her son. She took a moment to actually look at him and she realized that he looked more like Killian than she realized. He had his hair, his cheek bones, she barely saw any part of her in the boy.

She took his hands and pat them, "How would you… how would you like to go on a trip?"

"Is father going to take me on a voyage?!" Liam asked delightedly, but Emma only gave him a half smile.

"I suppose…" Emma paused, thinking about the question, "Yes, your father is going to take us on a voyage, but only if you'd like to go."

"Oh I'd love it mother! That would be grand!" He replied, nearly shaking out of his skin from his excitement.

"Good," Emma said with a half smile, "Pack your things and then you can go to the docks."

"I've a luggage packed already for a moment like this!" He said as he stood up and ran to the door.

"Ah, Liam," Emma chided and the boy stopped in his tracks, excused himself and continued on his way to the stables. Emma chuckled and shook her head as she rose from her bed and made her way to her dresser.

She stood there for a moment and tentatively opened the first drawer, and lifted the false bottom to reveal a dust riddled envelope with her name in faded ink. She gently picked it up and made her way to the roaring fire in the corner of her room and stared at the envelope. She remembered the moments she would stare at it, thinking about the things inside of it. She remembers wondering what promises or secret the letter held.

She let out a sigh as she lifted her eyes to the fire that now burned before her then back at the letter.

Her fingers gently traced each letter, gently caressed the envelope as if it were going to fall into dust if she was too rough with the paper. She desperately wanted to open the letter, wanted to see what the hidden words were trying meant to tell her so many years ago. She wanted to read it, but she knew that it's contents were suppose to be read ten years ago. It was supposed to be read at another time, when he was leaving her. But now she had a decision to make: To go, or not to go.

If she went, she would be leaving behind a stable and safe life, trading it for a more adventurous but dangerous life.

If she opened the letter would she feel compelled to stay or would it make the choice all the more harder?

The only way to make the equation easier was to get rid of the unknown variable, so she felt the envelope one last time, memorizing every curve of the letter before tossing it into the fire.

She felt twisted up inside. It was too late to pull the letter out as it was browning and curling at the edges but Emma couldn't help but feel a little twisted inside. She watched the letter shrink and curl and then suddenly, she felt free. Like a weight inside had dropped away from her and she felt free. She knew what she was going to do, where she was going to go.

She turned quickly to the door and nearly fainted.

"Why in a rush?" Bae asked from the doorway.

"B-Baelfire, what are you doing here? You were to leave to town," Emma said stuttering at first but regained her composure.

Baelfire looked at her curiously, "I was on my way but I had gotten news that pirates had docked and I just wanted to make sure you and Liam were okay."

"Oh," Emma said softly, before looking down.

"Emma, where's Liam?" Bae asked, "I asked around and they said he was with you.

"At the docks," Emma said, as she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she paid no mind to the words coming out of her mouth until it was too late and she covered her mouth.

"You let him got to the docks! Alone!" Bae shouted as he turned to run down the hall with Emma after him.

"No! I mean yes! I mean," Emma stuttered as she raced after her husband, "Wait!"

"No Emma!" Bae shouted over his shoulder as he got to his horse and mounted it, "You stay here. If the pirates have him," Bae's eyes darkened, "I'll wring their necks myself."

"Bae! Wait! I can explain!"


	14. Devil Take The Hindmost

"Bo'sun, will we be ready to launch at dawn?" Hook asked his crewmate.

"Aye, Captain!" The Bo'sun replied.

"Good," Hook said emotionless as he stepped towards the railing of the ship, looking out onto the town, watching and waiting. Keeping a keen eye out for the boy. He knew he should not have his hopes up so high, but he couldn't help it. He knew that if the boy came, that Emma had made her choice, and if not, well, he was going to set sail with one heart less.

As he stood there waiting, he looked out upon the sea as he let his mind wander dangerously into fantasies of him, Emma and the boy embarking on adventures together. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt guilt… He missed his son's first steps, first words. And suddenly pain hit him like a thousand arrows, he missed everything he wished he hadn't. The self loathing started to slither back into his heart as he thought more and more about his son, about Emma and all those lost years.

"I did it for his own good," Hook whispered to himself before grinding his teeth.

"For who's own good?" A voice asked from behind him. Hook whirled around to see the little blue-green eyed, dark-haired boy.

"Ah, Liam! You made it," Hook said unclenching his fists that he didn't realized were clenched and pasting on a convincing smile.

"I wouldn't miss this chance for the world!" The boy said happily.

Hook smiled at the boys enthusiasm and ruffled up his hair, "Come let me give you a tour of the Jolly Roger."

"I would like that very much," Liam replied politely as he suddenly remembered his mother's chiding, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Hook said leading the boy up to the poop deck, "We shall start here at the poop deck and the helm."

Liam nodded and followed the pirate, but his gaze fixated upon the ocean and horizon.

"Beguiled by the ocean, lad?" Hook said with a joking manner that hid his true wonder about the boy.

Liam replied quickly, "I've always wanted to go sailing, but my father would never allow it. It's just that I've always felt drawn to the sea."

Hook nodded as a satisfied smile curled his lips, "It's one of the many reasons I became a pirate."

"Really?" Liam asked as Hook led him to the helm, "Do you ever feel empty when you're away from the sea, too?"

"Aye," Hook said as he looked at the boy, much more intrigued.

"Come," Hook said, excitement swelling inside him as moved the boy in front of the helm and waved his hand over the ship, "Would you be able to wake up to this for days upon end?"

"I'd love to!"

Hook smiled triumphantly as he looked at the boy, "Come then, let's finish our duel."

"Are you sure? As I recall, You were nearly beat," The boy quipped, with a large smile on his face as he unsheathed his sword and took an offensive stance. A wave of pride washed over Hook as he realized how similar they were in everything, including preferred fighting stance.

"Pride goeth before the fall," Hook said with a smirk as he took his stance, but before any of them could move a sound from the docks robbed their attention. The sound of hooves and yelling and commotion filled the air as quick feet ran aboard the Jolly Roger.

Hook and Liam both, instinctively turned their swords towards the threatening sound, that is until they saw Baelfire.

"Father?" Liam asked confused but his words were lost in the wind.

"Liam, get away from him," Bae said firmly, his eyes never leaving the Pirate's.

Liam stepped forward but Hook grabs his arm before he can go farther, "No, the boy stays."

"Father?" The boy looked between the men, fear and excitement fighting for control.

Hook leaned down and whispered lowly to the boy but kept his eyes on Bae, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Let him go! Let him go or I kill you!" Bae shouted stepping forward but Hook raises his sword tip towards Bae.

"What does it matter if I let him go? You'll kill me anyway," Hook said as his eyes darkened.

"Right, so let my son go," Bae said sharply.

"Your son? Are you sure about that?" Hook said, a challenging smile curled his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

Hook looked at the boy briefly then at Bae, "Aren't his eyes as blue as the sea?"

"What are you saying"

Hook ruffled the boys hair with his hook, "And his hair is as dark as night itself. Strange no?"

"No," Bae retorted, but Hook saw the doubt building in his eyes.

A smug smile replaced Hook's challenging smile, "Oh, but his parents have neither of those traits, nor do they have his love for adventure or the ocean."

"That's not possible!" Bae said, anger starting to flood his face.

"Oh but it is, in fact, Emma came to me the night before your wedding," Hook taunted, "Now I've come back to take whats rightfully mine."

"F-father?" Liam stuttered as he looked at Bae, fear slowly overpowering his excitement.

"Bae!" Emma shouted as she ran onto the ship, "Bae, no!"

But it was too late, Baelfire lunged at Hook and Hook released Liam, pushing him into Emma's arms.

Emma caught her son and closed her eyes, fear filling her. She heard the clashing of metal and clutched to her son tighter as her heart constricted.

"Father!" The boy wailed as he watched the men fight.

Lung, slash, defend, repeat. At least that's what it looked like to the boy, who's mind had again lost all properness.

"You knew deep inside, something was wrong," Hook continued to taunt.

Bae lunged and caught Hook's sword. He pushed it down against him so they were inches from each other.

"She could never love a monster like you."

"Oh but she did," Hook said, a smug smile on his face as he saw Bae's face redden with anger, "And she was very vocal about it."

"No!" Baelfire shouted as he tried to disarm Hook but was two seconds too late and Hook had regained his stance.

Emma heard the clash of metals become quicker and harder, only making her swell more with fear. She couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes to see that Killian was winning, having the advantage of his hook.

Though her relief was short-lived as she saw Baelfire nod at something, no, _someone,_ far in the distance and Emma couldn't help but follow his gaze to a roof nearby, with an archer in position.

"No" She gasped silently her heart jumped into her throat. She came too far for it to end like this. She had only been rejoined with her love recently, it was too soon to end like this.

Only one thing flashed across her mind as she watched the arrow leave its bow.

"HOOK!"

"MOTHER!"

_"EMMA!"_

Then there was silence.


	15. Love Never Dies

**_Love never dies_**

**_Love will continue_**

**_Love keeps on beating_**

**_When you're gone_**

Time had slowed to a stop.

Hook was falling, and all he could do was watch Emma's face twist in pain as the death meant for him started to descend upon his beloved.

"Emma!" He shouted as his sword clattered against the ground and he scrambled to her side, his hand tentatively reached for the arrow lodge in her chest, "Oh Emma."

"Mother!" Liam cried as he ran to her side, "Say something! Anything!"

"Oh god," Bae gasped, stumbling backwards, "What have I done?"

Hook pulled Emma into his arms as she laid out upon the ground, "Emma, please, say something."

Emma lifted her eyes to Killian's, and gave him a small smile, "Oh Killian, you're okay."

Tears had started to fall down his cheeks as he held her close, "Emma, you fool. I would have been fine."

She raised her hand to caress his cheek, "But I didn't want to risk it."

Killian choked back cries as he held tighter onto her as if the wind were going to carry her away like a feather, "You're so cold. Hang on will you. Please, don't leave me."

"Where's Liam?" She asked softly.

"Yes mother," The boy whimpered as he scoot closer to Emma.

She turned to the boy and smiled, reached out to him and he gave her his hand.

"Liam, can you promise me something," She said pausing to take a breath, "promise me, that you will be a good boy to your father."

"Anything for you, mother," The boy said, tears streaming down from his bright blue eyes.

"To your real feather," She said slowly, her breathing considerably laboured, as she turned to look at Killian.

"My- my real father?" The boy stuttered, confused, "H-hook is my real father?"

"Yes," Emma replied, nodding her head slowly and tears swelling in her eyes, "Oh, Liam I'm so proud of you."

The boy started to cry and Emma looked to Killian, pleading with her eyes.

Killian turned to the boy, "Run. Go get help." The boy blinked for a moment but then obeyed, turning and running off the ship.

"Th-thank you Killian," She said lowly as she turned to him. He could see the color draining from her face and knew that she was beyond help.

He smiled at her and brushed a piece of her golden hair out of her face, "You're so beautiful."

She smiled as much as she could before clutching his hand, "T-tell me what you said, in the l-letter, please."

Killian held her up and closer now, "It's been years since-"

"Please," She repeated, her eyes pleading.

Who was Killian to deny his love anything, "I said that you were beautiful, and kind. That my love for you would never die, and that you deserved everything the world could give you and that, that was why I had to leave because I could not give you all that you deserved. ."

Emma gave him a weak smile before reaching up and caressing his face, "Oh, but you gave me something worth more than all the world can give me. You gave me the chance to feel eternal love."

She slowly and feebly guided his face closer to hers, "Kiss me, once more."

Killian slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her, his eyes slowly closed as he embedded this last feeling into his mind one last time.

As her last breath left her, he pulled away and held her limp body close, and finally broke down, sobbing as he rocked back and forth with her body in his arms, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Mother?" Liam said, his voice wobbly as he approached tentatively, and layer down on her lap, silently crying into his mother's dress.

Killian opened his eyes and looked at the boy, and gently placed his good hand on Liam's head and pulled him closer.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine," Killian said thickly, as gently placed Emma down and stroked her hair, memorizing every inch of her face.

To Killian's surprise, Liam stood from his mother's lap and made his way towards him and stood for a moment, just looking at the pirate on the ground.

The boy reached out first placing a hand on the pirate's shoulder before fully embracing the pirate.

**_Once upon another time, our story had only begun_**  
**_I had a taste of joy, the most I ever knew_**  
**_Now there isn't any time and somehow our story is done_**


End file.
